Österreicher Präsentation für Jerusalem
Österreicher Präsentation für Jerusalem (English: Austrian Presentation for Jerusalem) will be the show presenting the Austrian entry for International Music Festival 35. The show will take place in a to-be-determined day in July 2016 and will be hosted in the Wiener Stadthalle, located in Vienna, Austria. It was revealed on 30 May 2016 that this edition of the show would likely have a vote to decide which of two songs would represent Austria in the International Music Festival 35. On 22 June 2016, it was reported that ORF had selected an artist, and the auditions had started to shortlist potential entries. It was confirmed on 10 July 2016 that Darius & Finlay were the chosen artists, and that a jury panel would likely shortlist. Presenters On 1 June 2016, ORF officially opened submissions for any native residents interested in presenting the show. Early claims included SEM, Katrin Lampe, Silvia Schneider and Petra Frey as interested presenters. However, on 16 July 2016, it was officially confirmed that Austrian television presenter Alice Tumler would host the competition. Location .}} After two editions of Vienna being the host city, ORF officially announced on 24 March 2016 that the Wiener Stadthalle would be the home of Österreicher Präsentation for a long time. The venue will host the show following it's three previous successful editions. Qualification round Phase 1: Auditions All of Darius & Finlay's singles auditioned, with 16 of 26 proceeding to the second phase. Phase 2: Duels The qualifying songs from the previous round competed, with 10 of 16 proceeding to the last phase. Note: After the duels took place, Nicco chose "Till Morning" as his competing song after being asked to select one, to give all the artists a fair chance. } |- !rowspan="2"| 2 | Nicco | "Hold On" |Out |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | Nicco | "Till Morning" |In |- |colspan="5" |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" !rowspan="2"| 3 | Tibration | "She's a freak" |In |- | Nicco | "Get Up" |Out |- |colspan="5" |- !rowspan="2"| 4 | Emanuel | "Enjoy Your Life" |Out |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | Ceresia & Ron Carroll | "Bang Bang (Explode)" |In |- |colspan="5" |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" !rowspan="2"| 5 | Lulu | "Tonight" |In |- | Marwill | "Dance" |Out |- |colspan="5" |- style="font-weight:bold; background:#eedc82;" !rowspan="2"| 6 | Jen | "I Am Not a Millionaire" |Wildcard |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |align="center"| N/A | "Tropicali" |In |- |colspan="5" |- style="font-weight:bold; background:#eedc82;" !rowspan="2"| 7 | Nicco | "Firestarter" |Wildcard |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | Tom Borijn | "San Francisco" |In |- |colspan="5" |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" !rowspan="2"| 8 | Aili Teigmo | "World's Crashing Down" |In |- | Tom Mountain | "Ubap" |Out |} Phase 3: Semi-final The qualifying songs from the previous round competed, 4 of 10 songs proceeding to the actual competition. Several international juries were also responsible of whittling down the songs. Note: Nicco's 3 entries were shortlisted to one in order to give all artists a fair chance in the competition. Results Final Voting The international juries decided who would win the contest. They voted by awarding the songs 12, 10, 8 6, 4, and 2 to decide who would fly the Austrian flag in International Music Festival 35. Voters 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to the songs: Voting grid See also * Austria * International Music Festival 35 External links * Official thread * Recap * Results